Realization
by Bwen Forever
Summary: Ben realizes that he likes Gwen when he walks in on her
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new here at fanfiction and maybe you can tell from my name that I am a Bwen fan, NOT a Gwevin fan so if you are a Gwevin fan then don't leave any hate comments because it was your choice to read.**

**To all Bwen fans thanks for reading my story, I plan to write more. Anyways this is my first story; I was inspired by my favorite author of Bwen stories Mr. BG to start writing stories of my own. If you haven't read any of his stories and you're a Bwen fan then I highly recommend doing so. I would enjoy reading comments (as long as they're not hate comments) and suggestions for further stories. I will only continue if I get a lot of comments and reviews so if you like this story or think I may have potential then I would really appreciate it if you would comment. I will also be taking challenges as I have seen another author do so, for example:**

**Random Viewer: Would you write a story where Ben kisses Gwen all of a sudden while talking to her?**

**If you have read all of this I really appreciate it. I'm not usually this formal I'm just trying to get all this info done with. If I make more stories I'll be more casual on this part. **

**Thanks to all the people who leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, some of my ideas will be taken from Mr. BG**

**Chapter 1 – Realization **

It was a normal day for 10 year old Ben Tennyson. (Yes, this story takes place on their first summer together) He had gone for a walk a couple of hours ago and was on his way back to the Rustbucket. 'Man, Grandpa is ganna be mad that I was gone so long', he thought. He walked up to the RV and slowly opened the door. When he walked in and looked up he was surprised to see Gwen, standing there, completely naked.

"AHHHGGGGG!" Ben shouted

Gwen screamed and grabbed her towel.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" Gwen asked

"Haven't you ever heard of changing in the bathroom?" Ben shot back

Both cousins were deeply blushing now. Each one well aware the other was blushing. They were staring at each other, not saying anything now, while Gwen still stood there with only a towel around her. After realizing this she ran into the bathroom.

'Man, I never realized how hot Gwen is.' Ben thought. Up until this point he had only thought of her as his goofy cousin, but now he was looking at her as a girl. As a girl that any other guy would look at.

Gwen walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed now. She saw how Ben was deep in thought and figured he was thinking about what he had just seen

"What you thinkin' about Ben?" she asked

"Oh, uh…I-ah…nothing." Ben stammered

Gwen giggled at his uneasiness but quickly caught herself. 'What am I doing?' she thought. 'Why am I enjoying the fact that my dumb cousin is thinking about seeing me nude and then being totally nervous about it?' Was she developing FEELINGS for him?! 'No, it can't be, I'm just laughing at how he can't even form a sentence now. Yeah, that's it.' She thought.

As Gwen was thinking about having feelings for Ben, Ben was thinking about having feelings for Gwen. 'Wow, Gwen really was stunning.' He thought. Over the summer, he thought he was developing feelings for her but didn't think he should say anything. But maybe now was his chance.

"Uh, Gwen? Uh… Um, where's Grandpa?" he asked

"He went out to get some grub. Probably to make some disgusting soup." She answered

'Perfect' thought Ben

"Hey Gwen, can I ask you something?"

** Sorry if it's way too short, I know it is and I didn't mean for it to be this short but I want to make sure that people like it before continuing. I will make some changes if you guys think I should. Also if some perv wants me to do a M rated story then just PM and I'll think about it. If people think this chapter is okay then say so in the comments and I'll make the next chapter. It also helps that I made sure to end on a cliffhanger :D **

**LEAVE COMMENTS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I was off for a couple of days, but I'm busy with school and sports…don't ask what grade I'm in…you would freak out. Anyways I'm ganna make this chapter longer than the last, or at least try to because the first chapter was really short. I decided to end this story with this chapter since this was my first story, sorry if your disappointed. I'm also ganna start working on my next story after this, yes I decided to keep making stories. I find they give me something to do at 1 in the morning…don't ask. For my next story I will be making a real-life story instead of a Bwen fanfic. After I finish that then I will do another Bwen story. Don't hate the next story I'm making until you read it even though it's not a Bwen fanfic. Just give it a chance. Anyway here's the last chapter of my first story!**

**Chapter 2: Turnout**

"Hey Gwen…ummmm….." Ben tried to get out

"What Ben, just spit it out." Gwen said

"Well…. I like you Gwen…more than a cousin, I mean…and I can't be without you anymore." Ben replied

Gwen was shocked beyond words. She had no idea how to respond to this sudden change of heart between them. Apparently Ben had the same feelings for her as she had for him. But how was she to respond to this? Was she just supposed to spit it out and tell him? She guessed so because he was looking at her expectantly, waiting for how she would react to his statement.

"Well…I love you too!" she said and pounced on him

Ben was NOT expecting her to jump on him but he quickly adjusted and hugged her back. He was the happiest guy in the world right now and couldn't get any happier. He was wrong though because just then Gwen kissed him. His guy mind went dumb at that moment. To Ben at that time, 2 + 2 = fish. He tried to describe the feeling he was getting. It was soft, warm, and Gwen's lips tasted like cherries. She smelt like vanilla and he kept inhaling through his nose to get more of her sweet scent.

After a long time she pulled away and they gasped to catch their breath. They then embraced and sat like that for what seemed like an hour to them.

"I'll always be by you and protect you with my life." Ben said

"And I'll always love you and protect you too." Gwen said

…..Six years later…..

Ben and Gwen were sixteen now. They were both attending Bellwood high and were the best couple in the school. Over the six years of being together they had never had sex because Gwen wanted to wait until they were older and make it special and spontaneous. Although they have had hour long make-out sessions in secluded areas, as to not attract any unwanted attention.

They were so happy together and nothing could separate them.

Until one night….

Ben and Gwen were making out in a park by themselves like they had done many times before. Ben was rubbing Gwen's amazing curves and slid down her leg. As he came back up he lifted her skirt slightly and Gwen pushed his had down.

"Not yet Ben. Not until were older and I say." Said Gwen

"Okay, sorry" Ben replied

They continued to make out until suddenly they heard a gasp.

Gwen's parents had been walking through the park and saw the two kissing. Gwen's mom screamed.

"What are you doing Gwen!?"

"We are taking you home now!" Gwen's dad said.

Gwen and Ben were shocked at her parents' sudden appearance. Both teens were thinking fast as for what to say to them.

"Please, let me and Gwen stay together. We love each other and this is what we want. Even though society thinks that it is wrong for relatives to be together we don't. I love Gwen more than any other guy could ever love her and will protect her with all my life. I will always love her until the very day that we both lay in the ground together. And I will never let anything come between that. I just hope that you can accept us for who we are and understand." Ben said

Gwen was shocked at the loving speech that Ben had just given. If it was possible it made her love him even more to know how much he cared for her.

Gwen's parents were thinking about his speech.

"Alright, we understand and support you two. Ben we will talk to your parents for you. We hope you two will be happy together." Gwen's dad said.

With that they walked away leaving the two alone again.

"Ben, that was an amazing thing you said. Was all of it true?" Gwen asked

"Of course it was Gwen, I will always love you." Ben replied

With that the two kissed again and held each other in their arms. Looking forward to a future together.

**The End**

**Hope you guys liked the ending. Again I will be doing a regular love story next not a Bwen story but I suggest reading it. After that I'll do another Bwen. Another reminder, I am taking requests and challenges. If you have anything cool or any challenges for me just post it in the comments and I'll consider them. Tell me what you thought about my first story because I would love to know how I did. THANKS FOR READING **


End file.
